


Molten Kitchen Appliances

by laurahonest



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Baking, F/M, Gajevy Week, kitchen appliances can't melt iron, kitchen disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahonest/pseuds/laurahonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel causes a teeny tiny disaster in Levy's kitchen while trying to bake.  Written for Day 1 of Gajevy week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molten Kitchen Appliances

Levy was sitting on her couch reading a book trying to ignore the sounds coming from the kitchen. She couldn’t quite identify most of them and she wasn’t sure which was scarier; not being able to identify them or the fact that Gajeel was whistling happily as he made them. She sighed and started to reread the same page of her book for the 10th time. She was determined not to go in the kitchen until he called for her. Her resolve wavered as a new sound reached her ears. A high pitched whine punctuated with sharp cracking sounds had joined the cacophony coming from her normally quiet and tidy kitchen. She gave up trying to read the book and just sat there holding it as she bent all her focus on willing her legs not to raise her off the couch. She might have succeeded in staying on the couch if had Gajeel’s whistling continued. The moment his whistle stopped and he yet out a hoarsely yelled curse she bolted off the couch and ran into the kitchen. 

The sight that greeted her as she rounded the corner was pure disaster. The normally tidy counter tops were covered with flour, metal shavings, broken egg shells and dirty utensils. There was food on the floor and the ceiling. Her faithful little oven was emitting the horrible whining sound and the sharp little cracking sounds. The poor thing seemed to be wavering; she couldn’t tell if it was just the heat warping her vision or if it was actually so hot it was melting. She paused in the doorway dumbfounded for a minute until an especially loud crack jolted her out of her shock. With that crack one side of the oven collapsed and she realized it was actually hot enough to melt the oven. It was clearly too late for the oven but if she worked fast she might be able to save the kitchen. 

“Gajeel!” she snapped at him, “Open the window above the sink!”  
He looked embarrassed but did as she told him. Levy used her script magic to create a steady breeze from the window to cool the oven.  
“Can you touch it without getting burnt Gajeel?” she asked after a few minutes of her cooling spell. He reached out and turned the dial until it clicked off, of course he could touch it, he was able to stand Natsu’s flames. Levy continued the wind spell until the oven was cool enough that she could touch it. 

Once the kitchen was no longer in danger of melting she took stock of the little room and checked for any other disasters. Gajeel had the decency to look sheepish when she met his eyes across the wreckage of her oven. 

“Sorry shrimp,” he apologized, “I didn’t realize your oven couldn’t handle the heat.”

Levy took a deep calming breath before asking “what were you trying to cook Gajeel?”

He rubbed the back of his head as he answered “Metalicana’s molten iron cake.” There was a brief pause as Levy stared at him in shock before he continued “He always used to make it for my birthday. I thought I would make it for yours.”

All of the anger over her oven disappeared when he said those words. Levy just stared a moment before heaving a sigh and saying “Come on Gajeel, let’s go find someplace you can bake that cake.” She hoped she could find a spell that would let her eat the iron before the cake was finished. She didn’t think she could break his heart by not eating the cake after all of this fuss just to make it.


End file.
